1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for applying wallpaper borders to a flat receiving surface, such as walls or ceilings, which device can be attached to the receiving surface hands free to aid the user by eliminating the need for a second user or additional equipment to hold the wallpaper border in place and not damage the wall or ceiling while the user changes its position, or performs other functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several prior art devices disclose various tools for applying wallpaper borders, which include:
InventorU.S. Pat. No.DateJohnsonU.S. Pat. No. 6,173,749BJan. 16, 2001ZaneU.S. Pat. No. 5,775,633Jul. 7, 1998Edney et. al.U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,630Nov. 12, 1996VesterU.S. Pat. No. 5,478,432Dec. 26, 1995Mazzola et. al.U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,152Sep. 26, 1995Aranjo et alU.S. Pat. No. 5,403,430Apr. 4, 1995BurchU.S. Pat. No. 5,403,432Apr. 4, 1995CampagnaU.S. Pat. No. 5,328,543Jul. 12, 1994
Prior art devices with anchoring devices as disclosed in Zane U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,633, and Burch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,432, created holes that damaged the wall or the border, which necessitate repair. Other prior art devices utilizing long poles as handles, such as Campagna U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,543 and Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,749B, can not be utilized for ceiling application. Neither can prior art devices utilizing trays, such as Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,749B, Aranjo CL al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,430, and Mazzola et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,152, be utilized for ceiling application. Prior art devices also employ a cup shaped containers with slots through which the wallpaper border is applied to a wall, such as Edney et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,630, Campagna U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,543, and Vester, U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,432, which can not be anchored to the wall or ceiling for hands free employment and which need the aid of an additional user.